1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a carpet engager. More specifically, this invention provides for a stay nail holder which steadfastly engages a carpet while it is being stretched.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,181 by Spann discloses a carpet tool having a single throw lever and a pair of carpet gripping sections that engage the carpet on opposite sides of a seam so that upon moving a lever the carpet sections will be drawn together. U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,609 by Platek discloses an arrangement for drawing the seams of a carpet together wherein the device is really an attachment for the usual type carpet stretchers that are impacted by an operator's knee. None of the foregoing prior art disclose the particular embodiment of this invention.